Power Play
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: While on a mission, Kim inhales a gas and blacks out. The next morning she notices some strange changes. What are these changes? What problems will they cause? For those answers, you'll just have to read and find out. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Kimmie! Time to get up!"

Kim groaned as she turned over and spied the clock.

"Mom. It's only three AM."

"Kim, it's seven thirty."

Kim looked at her mother.

"Why does my clock say three?"

Anne looked at the clock. It was frozen on three o'clock.

"I think your clock gave out last night."

Kim dropped back on the bed and pulled the covers up over hear head.

"Come on, Kimm-OW!" Anne exclaimed as she pulled her hands away from the covers. She had gotten one hell of a shock.

"Mom?"

"I got shocked. Must be static electricity."

Kim nodded and got up. She walked into the bathroom and was about to turn on the light when it flicked on. As she got close to the sink, her father's razor started buzzing like it was on. When she held it up, she noticed that it wasn't plugged in. With a jolt, she dropped the razor and ran to the kitchen.

"Mom!"

"What is it?" Anne asked.

Kim walked over to the toaster and put some bread in it.

"Watch. You'll notice that the toaster is unplugged, right?"

Her mother nodded.

Kim picked up the plug and pushed the button to put the bread on to toast.

"Kim, it won't work without being plugged in."

Kim pointed at the toaster and Anne noticed that it was working as if it was plugged in.

"How?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders as waited until the toast was done. Once it popped up, she picked one up and took a bite.

"Just the way I like it."

Kim dropped the cord to the toaster.

"I think we need to take you to the hospital and run some tests."

Kim shook her head.

"No, Mom. I want to wait to see if I can get this under control. If we went to the hospital, Betty would surely pounce on me for something. She's very persistent that I join Global Justice. This would be one of her ways to get that wish."

Anne thought about it for a moment before just shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever you think is fine, Kim. I'm just worried."

Kim nodded as she looked at the toast in her hands.

* * *

"Hey, KP."

Kim looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Ron. What's up?"

Ron shrugged.

"Not much. Same old thing, different day."

Kim nodded and smiled.

"Same here."

"So has anything happened since you were gassed?"

Kim looked at the the sidewalk as she thought about that morning. She then thought about what had happened in Drakken's lab.

-(Flashback)-

Kim ran into the lair and saw Shego standing there waiting.

"Hey, Princess."

"Shego."

Both women got into fighting stances before jumping at each other.

"Ron! Take care of Drakken!"

Ron nodded and took off for the other door.

"What's with the look, Princess? Having a bad day?" Shego asked, her hands igniting.

"You wouldn't believe how bad my day is."

She started blocking Shego's moves when Drakken came running into the room with Ron a distance behind him.

"Shego! Move!"

Shego jumped out of the way as Drakken fired his weapon. A teargas canister landed at Kim's feet. Before she could kick it away, a blue smoke billowed out of it.

"Farewell, Kim Possible! We will never meet again!" Drakken yelled as he laughed.

Kim started coughing as she breathed in the gas. After a moment, she started getting dizzy and fell the the floor. Her vision then went black.

-(End Flashback)-

"Nope. Not a thing."

Ron nodded and put an arm around her shoulder. She was glad when she didn't shock him.

* * *

"Hey, Kim."

Kim smiled as she walked in the house. She was tired from her long day at school.

"How was your day?" Anne asked.

Kim dropped down onto the sofa and sighed.

"Sounds like you had a tiring day."

Kim nodded as she leaned back on the couch.

"Has anything else happened since this morning?"

Kim shook her head.

"I think I can control it now."

Kim held her hands apart and a bolt of electricity arced between them.

"Wow," Kim said as she looked at the power moving from one hand to the other.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Kim nodded as she got to her feet. She then held out a hand.

"Go ahead. I won't shock you."

Anne reached out and placed one finger in her daughter's palm. Nothing happened.

"So you can control it?"

Kim nodded as she looked around the room.

"Just keep this between us. Okay, Mom?"

Anne nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Kimmie."

Kim hugged her mother.

"I just hope my powers don't draw attention."

Anne nodded.

"How are you going to use them?"

"While I'm doing my hero work."

Anne smiled.

"Why don't you go out into the backyard and work them out?"

Kim nodded and walked out of the house.

* * *

This continued for the next week. Kim got home from school and went outside to work on her powers. She didn't know how she got them from the gas, but she was going to use them for the good guys no matter what. As she finished that day with her flying around on a trashcan lid, Kim walked into the house for a drink of water.

When she went inside, she was met with a surprise.

"Hello, Kimberly."

Kim groaned as she saw Dr. Elizabeth Director.

"What do you want, Betty?" Kim asked.

"I saw it all," Betty said as she looked at Kim's hands.

Kim glared at the woman.

"Did you think you could keep your electric powers from me?"

Kim growled. She then walked past the woman and up to her room.

* * *

"Kimberly, I need you to come with me."

Kim looked up from her homework.

"Leave me alone, Betty."

Betty stepped up into Kim's room and pulled a device from her belt.

"Kimberly, I insist you come with me."

Kim glared at the woman before sending a bolt of electricity at the floor next to Betty's feet.

"I will not join Global Justice in any form."

Betty glared at Kim.

"Why are you being so resistant?"

"Well, Betty," Kim said, glaring at the older woman, "for one, you come in and tell me to leave my home. Second, once you learn everything about my powers, I'm sure you won't let me out of GJHQ stating that I'm a threat to humanity. So, for your information, I am not going. If you force me to go, you'll have to kill me because I will not comply with your wishes."

Betty sighed.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kim asked.

"Are you sure you can control your powers?"

"You just watched me practice my moves while my limbs were sparking with electricity."

Betty slowly nodded.

"Would you at least come in and let us test the extent of your powers?"

"One condition."

"What?"

Kim walked over to the woman.

"You don't do anything to try to keep me there. That includes your men, doctors, and even your superiors. Do I make myself clear? If I feel like I'm being blocked in on all sides for even a second, I'm out and I will never look at you as a friend."

Betty sighed and nodded.

"Very well, Kimberly."

Kim held out her hand and looked at the older woman.

Betty took Kim's hand and shook.

"I will write our agreement down. You will sign it."

Betty nodded before walking down the stairs.

* * *

******And there you have it. The first chapter of Power Play.**

******Kim has made her point with Betty but how long will it last? In the meantime, Kim has a few missions. How will Ron take her powers? How will her brothers and father? How will the villains take her new powers? You'll just have to wait like me. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kim took a deep breath as she picked up her Kimmunicator.

"Wade? I need a favor."

"_What can I do for you, Kim?"_

"Well... my favor is two fold. One I need you to keep a big secret until my next mission."

"_And what am I keeping secret?"_

Kim walked into the living room connected the Kimmunicator to the TV.

"I just needed to see you better to gauge your expression. Now, you see this unopened pack of light bulbs?"

Wade nodded.

Kim pulled one out and put it to the Kimmunicator.

"As you can see, it's a regular light bulb."

Wade nodded again.

The light bulb flashed on.

"_What the..."_

Kim picked up the freshly opened pack of light bulbs and every one of them lit up.

"I guess you could say I'm a human fuse box."

Wade started typing.

"_I don't see anything wrong with you."_

"There isn't anything wrong with me. I do everything that I usually do. It's just that now I have electric powers. Which brings about my second part of the favor. I need you to build me a light but solid metal board. One that I can fly on. And yes Wade, I can fly."

"_How big does this board need to be?"_

"About the size of a snowboard."

Wade nodded and started typing. In a matter of seconds, he had a design on the screen.

"_Will this do?"_

The sight of the board was one that made Kim anxious to get on it and just take to the skies.

"Wade, you rock!"

Wade's image reappeared on the screen.

"_I do try my best, Kim. Don't worry. I'll get it done and get it to you as soon as possible."_

"And?"

"_My lips are sealed."_

Kim smiled. She said goodbye to Wade and signed off.

* * *

Kim picked up her board and made her way to the transport meant to take her on her mission.

"Hey, Kim. What's with the board?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Why is it metal?" Ron continued.

"You'll see," Kim replied.

Kim sat down in the plane's seat and kept looking over her board. She had saved it for her first mission. She hadn't ridden it, but she had made it fly around the back yard.

"We're at the drop zone!"

Kim smiled as she looked at her board.

"Thanks for the lift, Mrs. Stevenson!"

"It's nothing compared to you stopping that river from flooding my town!"

"It was no big."

Kim walked to the door at the back of the plane and jumped without a chute.

"KP!"

Kim watched as Ron came flying toward her with a spare parachute.

"I don't need it!"

Her hands started sparking as she charged her board and set it under her feet.

"Here goes everything!" Kim said as she stood up on the board.

"KP?"

She had stopped her decent and was floating in the air. She then shot down and grabbed Ron before setting his feet on the back of the board.

"Keep a good grip on me or you'll fall off."

Ron grabbed Kim around the waist.

"How are you doing this?" he asked.

"That canister."

"That blue gas?"

Kim nodded.

"I've got electrical powers now."

* * *

Kim stayed on her board when they got to the lair, floating over the floor by a foot.

"Cupcake?" Shego asked as she watched Kim hover in the air.

Kim dropped off the board and stuck it to her back.

"Hello, Shego. Ready for a shock?" Kim asked as her hands started sparking.

Shego watched as the sparking started flying over her entire body.

"So you're a freak now?"

Kim smirked.

"I'm no freak."

Shego jumped into action. But every time she came in contact with Kim, she would always get a shock.

"Dammit, Kimmie! Drop the electricity!"

Kim grinned as her power seemed to stop. Her board was about to fall off her back when she slipped it under her bag.

"That better, Shego?"

Kim and Shego then started exchanging blows. When the lair started to rumble and debris started to fall from the ceiling, Kim created a static force field.

"Don't move, Shego!"

Shego didn't want to move. She was stunned by what Kim could do.

As the last bit of debris fell, Kim lowered her field and dropped to one knee. She had stopped several large boulders.

"Why would you save me?"

"I save everyone that's in trouble," Kim said as she slowly walked over to a power cord and started to absorb electricity into her body.

"Oh, yeah! What a recharge!"

Shego watched as Kim stood straight as if she hadn't just saved the both of them.

"Now let's get out of here before something else happens."

Shego nodded slowly.

Kim's hands started to spark before she threw a bolt at Shego.

"Hey!" she cried as she was encased in electricity.

"Do you want me to leave you here?" Kim asked.

Shego was lifted off the floor as Kim threw her board into the air.

"Sit still or I could drop you."

Shego stopped moving as both she and Kim went shooting down the tunnel Ron had run down earlier.

"Ron!"

Ron and Drakken were both knocked out cold.

Kim used her powers to to lift both men off the floor and then she shot out of the lair and back into the skies heading toward the closest air base.

* * *

"Kimberly."

Kim glared at the leader of Global Justice.

"Dr. Director."

Betty sighed.

"I thought that while I was here delivering Shego and Drakken, I'd let you run your damned tests."

Betty gave a small smile.

"Don't even go there," Kim stated as she pulled a piece of paper out of her bag.

Betty accepted the paper when Kim presented it to her and read it over.

"You're terms are acceptable," Betty said. "When would you like to start?"

"I want to get them over with as soon as possible. So right now," Kim stated as she held out a pen. "If you would sign."

Betty took the offered pen and signed the paper before handing both back to Kim.

"I'm not taking my clothes off," Kim stated.

Betty nodded.

"We don't need you to."

* * *

Kim spent the next few days in Global Justice learning everything she and the doctors needed and wanted to know about her powers. When she was about to leave on the fourth day, she was called to Betty's office.

"Well, Kimberly, we got all we needed. You're free to go."

Kim nodded.

"I was just heading out."

"Just let me give you one piece of advice. Don't do anything stupid."

Kim glared at the older woman.

"I just spent four days letting your scientists test every aspect of my powers. Like I don't know that they have all the information they need to bring me down if, if, if, if, if I get out of hand. Which is not likely."

Betty nodded.

Kim pulled her board off her back and charged it. She then reached over her head and absorbed a little electricity from the lights.

"I'm out of here, Betty. See you next time."

Betty nodded again as Kim climbed on her board and flew out the door.

* * *

******And there is the second chapter.**

******Kim has just finished with the tests that Betty had asked for Kim to do. How will her father and brothers take to her flying into the house? How will the world take her having powers? You'll just have to wait to find out! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**A/N: For those of you thinking this is a copy of "Static Shock", you're wrong. It may be true that I got the idea for Kim's powers from that show, but I didn't use anything esle.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kim took her time getting home. She didn't care if anyone saw her flying on her board. She just cared if she was delayed.

She watched as the many people went under her, looking up at her as if they were seeing things.

Kim saw Monique staring at her and Kim just couldn't resist. She flew over to Monique and landed in front of her.

"Hey, Mo."

The girl was shocked by what she had seen.

"Were you just flying?"

Kim nodded as she stepped off her board and made it hover up to her hands. She then put the board to her back and fastened it with static electricity.

"How can you fly?"

Kim looked around at the many faces staring at her.

"Come on," she said and puled Monique away from the crowd.

Once they were in a store, they walked to the back.

"Okay, GF. What was with that freaky display out there?"

Kim frowned.

"Are you calling me a freak?"

Monique's eyes widened in shock.

"No, Kim. I didn't mean that. I meant where did you learn to fly?"

Kim held her hands apart and caused a bolt of electricity to arch between them.

"I'm a super-powered teen."

Kim then noticed several people looking at her. She turned to see a crowd standing there with surprised looks.

"Looks like I've got to run, Mo. See you later!"

Kim pulled her board from her back and took to the air, flying over the heads of the many people. Some made grabs for her, but she easily went out of their reach.

* * *

As she flew home, she continued to catch everyone's attention.

"Damn. Don't they have better things to do than stare at me?" she asked as she flew up her front lawn. When she got there, the front door opened and her father stepped aside to allow his daughter to fly in.

As soon as the door was closed, Kim dropped from her board and attached it to her back.

"Are you okay, Kimmie-cub?" James asked.

Kim waved it off.

"I'm fine."

Kim was about to walk off when her twin brothers stopped her.

"Come on, Kim! We need power!" they said together.

Kim growled.

"I'm not your personal power plant."

She then pulled her board from her back and sat down on it

"But, Kim..."

"... we need more..."

"... power than we...

"... can get here."

Kim floated higher than her bothers could reach.

"No such luck, tweebs."

"Mom!" the two yelled.

"Jim, Tim, those are her powers."

"But we need them!"

Anne shook her head.

"She's your sister, not a science project," Anne told the twins, making the two sigh as they left the room.

Kim came closer to the floor but continued to hover while she sat on her board.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So how do you plan to use your powers?" James asked as he looked at his daughter.

Kim looked at her mother. Anne knew the look in her eyes and she answered Jame's question for her daughter.

"She could use them for doing good things or bad. Either way, we'll support her."

James nodded.

Kim dropped off her board and hugged her parents.

"Thanks, Mom. Dad."

Anne and James returned the hug.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Those rooms at GJ are not meant for comfort."

The two nodded.

Kim hopped back on her board and flew to her room.

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning only to be surprised by the foreign devices around her. Still half asleep, she looked down to the foot of the bed only to be surprised even more when she saw her brothers holding some more of their devices.

"What are you two doing in here?! Get out!" Kim shouted at them.

The two stiffened when they heard her shout but were unable to move due to the electric bolts flying everywhere from Kim.

When they found the courage to run out of her room, Kim quickly slammed the door after them.

* * *

Kim walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What was all the yelling about?" Anne asked as she saw Kim enter the kitchen.

Kim looked at the twins accusingly and then looked back at Anne.

"They came into my room with all their equipment and then nearly hooked me up as a battery."

This caused Anne to look at the twins with disbelief and anger.

"What did I tell you about your sister not being a science project?!" Anne asked the twins in a threatening tone.

"But Mom!" Tim begged.

"We need the power!" Jim continued.

Anne looked at her husband. He nodded and then looked at his two sons.

"You boys are grounded. No projects for a week."

"WHAT?!" the twins yelled.

James nodded as he stood.

"That means no lab. Keys."

The twins dropped their heads in defeat and handed over the keys to their private lab their father had had built for them.

Kim dropped to into a seat and started eating her breakfast before running off to get ready for school.

* * *

"Hey, KP."

Kim looked over her shoulder as she flew on her board.

"Oh. Hey Ron."

"So where have you been the last few days?"

"I was at GJ," Kim replied. She shifted her bag into a more comfortable position before making it cling to her back with static electricity.

"Why were you there?"

"Getting my powers tested."

Ron nodded as he watched Kim fly.

When they got to the school, Kim didn't put her board in her locker, she sat on it at her desk.

"Possible, I must ask you put the board away."

Kim looked up at Mr. Steve Barkin.

Kim shrugged her shoulder and stuck it to the ceiling.

"That good enough for you?"

She then pulled her chair over and sat down to continue her work.

"Put the board in your locker."

Kim sighed.

Kim got up, got her board from the ceiling and took it to her locker. She then sealed her locker magnetically.

Once she got back to class, she was given a detention slip.

Kim just jammed the thing into her pocket.

* * *

The lunch hour didn't help Kim cool off. She need to take a walk. So she grabbed her board and stuck it to her back before walking to the gym. She then started walking the walls to calm her nerves.

"Kim's a freak!" Bonnie called.

Kim saw a crowd standing in the doorway watching her. She then grabbed Bonnie with her powers and stuck her to the wall next to the door.

"I'm a freak that can stick you to a wall."

Kim then dropped to the floor before jumping on her board. As she flew by, she snapped her fingers and Bonnie dropped the foot to the floor beneath her.

"Get her!"

Kim just sighed. She didn't feel like she belonged in school anymore. She didn't feel welcome.

"Possible!"

Kim looked over her shoulder to see Barkin standing there with Bonnie right behind him.

"Oh, great."

"I'm going to have to confiscate that board."

Kim jumped off and stuck it to a wall.

"If you can get it off the wall, you can have it."

Barkin walked over to the board and pulled. It didn't bend or come loose. It was like it was glued to the wall.

"Give me the board, Possible!"

Kim walked over and pulled the board off the wall before sitting down on it and flying down the hall.

"KP!"

Kim looked over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Ron."

She left the school and headed home.

* * *

Kim watched from a safe height as several dozen men kept pacing her front yard waiting for her to land. She had definitely gotten Global Justice's attention.

"Kimberly Possible!"

Kim sighed. It was Dr. Director.

"We need you to come in for questioning."

Kim shook her head as she sat on her board. She then shot a line of electricity at one of the agent's radios.

"Why should I come down there?"

"You broke our agreement."

"I didn't do any crimes."

"You stuck a girl to the wall of your gym."

"Bonnie has been asking for it for years."

"You still broke our agreement."

Kim lowered herself towards the ground and stayed just out of their reach.

"I'm going to say goodbye to my family first."

She shot over to the door and went inside.

"Kimmie-cub?" her father said as she entered the house and locked the door.

"I need to grab some clothes."

She ran up the stairs to her room where she grabbed a big bag and started packing most of her clothes. She then packed some of her more important computer files.

"Kim?"

Kim turned around to look at her mother in the doorway.

"I have to leave."

"Why?" Anne asked.

"Betty wants to take me in for sticking Bonnie to a wall. And it wasn't even that high. Most likely, Bonnie told a really big lie to get everyone on her side and make sure I go into GJ custody."

Anne walked over to the window before opening it.

"Elizabeth Director!" Anne yelled.

Kim went to stand next to her mother and watched as the brunette stiffened.

"You get your ass in my house right now!"

Betty looked over at the window and saw Anne standing in Kim's window.

Anne then closed the window and motioned for Kim to follow.

"Grab that bag."

Kim nodded.

"You're going to make a break for it out my window."

Kim gasped as she looked at her mother.

"You're my daughter. I'm supposed to look out for you."

Kim hugged her mother tightly.

"I'll come and visit soon."

Anne nodded as Kim walked to the master bedroom and opened the window.

Looking down she saw no GJ agents. She got on her board and flew off.

* * *

"Well, well, well."

Shego looked up and was surprised to see Kim standing on her board with a massive bag on her back.

"What do you want, Kimmie?" Shego asked in a gruff voice.

"I take it you don't want out of that cell?"

Shego looked at Kim like she was crazy.

"That's illegal, Cupcake."

Kim zapped the cell door.

"I know."

The door opened and Kim floated in.

"I'm a wanted criminal now, too. And all I did was stick a girl to a wall."

Shego laughed. Kim then lowered her board to the ground.

"Let me see your cuffs."

Shego held out her wrists and watched as Kim shorted out the locks.

"Now, can you carry my bag?"

Shego nodded and took the bag from the redhead. She then noticed that Kim scooted closer to the front of the board.

"Hop on," Kim said.

They took off out of the cell and Shego watched as several guards, all knocked out, flew by underneath them.

"We've got to talk, Kimmie."

Kim nodded as she shot out of the prison complex and into the sky.

* * *

******And there you have it. Chapter three. ^_^**

******Kim is now a wanted fugitive, all thanks to Bonnie. Kim and Shego have gotten away, but how far will they go? Where will they stop? You'll just have to wait for those answers. Til next time,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"So where are we headed, Kimmie?" Shego asked as they continued to fly over Middleton.

"Anywhere. Just let me recharge."

Kim floated over to a transformer and placed her hands on it.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Shego asked.

Kim shook her head.

"After gaining these powers, I need to absorb electricity every so often or I'll fall out of the sky."

Shego watched as Kim's hands started to spark.

"Is that normal?"

Kim nodded. After she had charged to her fullest, she continued flying.

"Head to Main Street's sewer hatch at the corner of Fifth."

"What are you planing, Shego?"

"Just do it."

Kim just shrugged her shoulder and made her way to the hatch. She removed the cap with her powers and looked into the hole.

"Why are we here?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at the villainess.

"My safe house."

Kim looked into the hole again before she heard a voice from down the street.

"Kimberly Possible! Shego!"

Kim sighed as she heard Betty. She quickly lowered Shego down into the hole first before going in herself. She then used her power to lower the manhole cover back into place.

"There. That aught to hold them for a while."

Shego looked at the cover over her head.

"I magnetized it."

"Ah."  
Kim looked down the different tunnels.

"Which way now?" she asked.

Shego looked down the tunnels before looking at the walls.

"This way," she said and started walking off.

* * *

So where are we?" Kim asked as she hovered in front of a wall.

"My safe house."

Kim watched as she ignited a hand.

"You see that hole in the wall?" Shego asked.

"Yeah."

"I need you to go over there."

Kim complied.

"Here we go," Shego said as she stuck her ignited hand in the hole and flared her plasma.

A door opened to their right and both few in. As soon as they were clear, the door closed again.

When it was closed, the only light was what came from the bottom of Kim's board.

"Lights?" Kim asked.

Shego suddenly dropped off of Kim's board. Using her plasma as a torch, she walked over to the wall and flipped a switch.

As soon as Kim's eyes adjusted to the light, they went wide.

"Welcome to my safe house."

Kim looked around the massive room. It looked like a small library had been moved underground. Off at the other end of the room was another door.

"That's my room. Sorry, Pumpkin, but I don't have any other bed besides mine."

Kim nodded before floating over to a bookshelf and looking over the titles.

"This is amazing, Shego."

Kim dropped off her board and attached it to her back.

"Um... Shego?"

The villainess looked at the redhead.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"Do you have a large wall? One that's completely bare as well?"

Shego looked at Kim.

"Why, Kimmie?"

"I need to think. And when I think, I walk a wall. Literally."

"You mean," Shego said, "that you walk up and down a wall?"

Kim nodded.

"I do. I find it oddly relaxing."

Shego walked to the door to her room and pushed it open.

"Come on, Kimmie. I have one wall and it's a large one."

Kim ran over and looked at the wall. But what caught her attention was the room at large. And large it was. Kim looked up into the darkness before creating a beam of light with her hand.

"How high is this room?" she asked.

Shego shrugged.

Kim pulled her board from her back and jumped on. She then floated up until she saw some other lights. When she found the source of the light, she gasped. She was looking out at Middleton from a nearby mountain.

"Shego!" Kim yelled as dropped the two thousand feet to the floor below.

"What is it, Kimmie?" Shego asked as Kim came to a stop.

"We're in a mountain."

Shego looked around at the room before motioning for Kim to move forward on her board.

"Take me up there, Kimmie."

Kim nodded and lifted them up until they were at a hole large enough for both of them to float through.

"This in incredible, Kimmie."

Kim just looked at Middleton while Shego looked at the girl she had to hold for safety.

"How did you get these powers, Pumpkin?"

Kim found a large enough ledge and set her board down.

"The last time we tangled before I had my powers. Do you remember?"

"Drakken had made a gas that would kill you. I didn't agree with it."

Kim smiled at the last comment.

"That gas didn't kill me, as you can tell. But it did give me these powers. I don't know how, but I got them now and I'm not getting rid of them. Does he have more just in case GJ makes a cure?"

Shego thought for a moment.

"I'm sure he does. He would have made extra just in case the first batch failed. But wouldn't GJ need the stuff to create an antidote?"

"They had my clothes from the incident. Said the chemicals were still present."

Shego nodded.

"You really want to get the gas?"

Kim nodded.

"I'm tired of having to listen to Betty. This time I think I really pissed her off."

"Wow, Princess," Shego said. "Who knew you had such a dirty mouth?"

"Shut up, Shego."

The older woman laughed as they continued to look at Middleton.

"Let's get back inside before we have company."

Kim nodded and lifted her board up and went back into the cave and back down to Shego's room.

* * *

Kim was resting on the couch in the library area when Shego came in.

"Time for bed, Pumpkin. Come on."

Kim looked up from the book she was reading and looked at the older woman.

"What?"

Shego motioned for Kim to follow.

"Come on, Cupcake. You can sleep in my bed with me as long as you don't try anything."

Kim slowly nodded before standing and marking her place in the book she had been reading. She then walked with Shego into the other room.

"There are some clothes laid out for you in the bathroom through that door. Go ahead and get changed. I'll be in bed when you get done. Just turn off the light when you're finished."

Kim nodded again before heading for the bathroom and changing her clothes. Shego had given her a green tank top with black shorts to sleep in. It was a good thing that the shorts had drawstrings. Otherwise, they'd be on the floor before she even left the room.

As soon as she was changed, she turned off the light in the room before walking over to the bed.

"Come on, Princess. I promise I won't bite."

"Like I believe that."

Shego just turned over on her side, facing away from the redhead.

Kim crawled under the covers and faced away from Shego.

"Night, Shego."

"Night, Princess."

* * *

******The day ends with Kim and Shego having to share a bed. What will happen to them the next day? How will Kim get her hands on the gas that gave Kim her powers? You'll just have to wait and find out! :) Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kim was the first to wake up. And when she did, she was surprised to find Shego's arms wrapped around her waist. More surprising was the fact that she liked it.

Kim looked up into the vast darkness that was the cave they were in.

"Princess? What are you doing so close to me?"

Kim looked over her shoulder at the older woman.

"I fell asleep with my back to you. And you did the same."

"You mean to tell me that we got this way in the middle of the night? While we were asleep?"

Kim closed her eyes and nodded.

"That would be it."

Shego slowly got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Kim just followed the older woman with her eyes before slowly crawling out of bed herself. She then pulled some spare clothes from her bag and changed after she heard the shower going.

When Shego came out of the room, she found Kim upside-down on a wall reading a book.

"Aren't you getting a headache, Princess?" Shego asked.

"Not really," Kim replied. She then pushed away from the wall and flipped to the floor. "So. What's the plan?"

"I need to break Drakken out of prison. Meet us at the lair you stopped us in last time."  
Kim nodded with a frown. She didn't like the idea of doing evil deeds. She also knew that she should stop Shego, but she needed that gas to keep her powers.

"I'll just grab my gear and meed you there. You don't mind if I take a few books, do you?"

Shego shook her head.

Kim walked back into the room with Shego and grabbed her bag and board. She then grabbed a few books and left for the lair.

* * *

Kim was upside-down reading yet again when she heard Drakken's voice.

"Shego! Why did it take you so long to get me out?!"

"Becuase I needed to be busted out as well."

"You did? Who got you out?"

"You won't believe it."

"Nonsense."

Shego pushed open the door and looked up on the wall.

"Hey, Kimmie."

"Hey."

Drakken looked up and saw Kim.

"Shego! Get Kim Possible!"

"Are you sure you won't get a headache reading like that?"

Kim shook her head.

"I've been up here since I got here."

"Shego!"

"What?!"

"Get Kim Possible!"

Shego shook her head.

"No."

"It's what I pay you to do! So do it!"

"That the only reason?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I quit."

Kim's book hit her jaw on its way to the floor.

"You can't quit!" Drakken yelled.

"News flash, I just did. And if you haven't figured it out yet, it was Princess that broke me out of my cell. I think I'll stick with her."

Kim smiled before dropping to the floor and walking over to Shego.

"Stick with me, huh?"

"I'm still evil, Kimmie."

Kim nodded. She then grabbed her board from the wall and made her way deeper into the lair.

"Kim Possible broke you out of jail?" Drakken asked.

"I just said that!"

Drakken jumped and backed away fromt the woman.

"What is she doing still alive?"

"The gas gave her powers."

"Nonsense."

Shego shrugged.

"Ah ha!"

Shego smiled when she heard that.

"Looks like Kimmie found what she was looking for."

Kim came flying into the main chamber.

"You find the gas?" Shego asked.

Kim held up the canister.

"What are you doing with my gas?!" Drakken yelled.

"Taking it," Kim said as she walked over to her bag and picking up the book on the floor.

"Why? It didn't work!"

"I'm not taking it to kill someone. I'm taking it to keep my powers."

"You don't have powers! What you're doing can be done on cables!"

Kim lifted Drakken up and stuck him to the ceiling.

"Try to move," Kim said. "I'm positive you won't get free."

Drakken struggled against his bonds.

"Release me!"

"Okay," Kim said as she looked at Shego. She then snapped her fingers and Drakken came plummiting to the floor.

Shego grinned when Drakken hit the floor. She then put an arm around Kim's shoulders and led the way out of the lair, Kim zaping her bag to her back on their way out.

* * *

"So what now?" Kim asked.

Kim and Shego had returnd to the safe house and were standing next to the cave that led into the main bedroom.

"We get you home."

Kim shook her head.

"Betty is sure to have at least one man watching my house and an ear on the phone line."

Shego thought it over for a moment.

"I could bring your mother here."

"Too risky."

They stood on the rocky ground and stared at the sunset.

"Team Go," Shego said.

"What?"

"We could go and join Team Go. I can't believe I'm even suggesting it."

Kim looked at the older woman.

"Are you sure? I won't if you don't want to."

Shego shook her head.

"Of course I don't want to. But right now, it's our only option."

Kim nodded.

"So we head off for Go City tomorrow?"

Shego shook her head.

"I think it would be best if we skipped town tonight."

Kim nodded and looked toward her house.

"I'll make sure that Hego will allow your parents to visit."

Kim nodded and smiled.

"Do you need anything from down in the safe?"

Shego shook her head.

"Then hop on."

Shego nodded and they took off for Go City.

* * *

Shego sighed as she looked at the strangely shaped tower on the outskirts of Go City.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Hey! I'm doing it too."

Shego looked to Kim. The redhead was floating on her board about a foot off the ground.

"Well, you didn't have to put up with those guys."

"I did when I had try and get your brothers powers back to them."

Shego thought on that before nodding.

"True."

Kim looked at the door and then at Shego.

"How are we going to do this?" Kim asked.

Shego lit her hand and walked over to the door. As soon as the palm reader registered the glow from Shego, the door opened.

"Let's go, Kimmie."

Kim and Shego both entered the tower and walked toward the control room.

"Who goes there?"

Shego groaned.

"Shut up, Hector."

"Shannon?"

Shego groaned yet again.

"Don't call me that!"

"Your real name is Shannon?"

"Don't you start!"

A man in a blue and black jumpsuit similar to Shego's walked into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would like to rejoin Team Go."

"Excellent!" Hego proclaimed.

"On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm able to leave and help out when Kimmie needs it."

Kim looked at Shego.

"Are you saying you want to join Team Possible as well?"

Shego closed her eyes and nodded.

"Spankin'!"

"You can only join one team, sister," Hego stated. "You've already rejoined Team Go. You can't join another."

Shego lit her plasma and slammed her fist into Hego's chest.

"Fuck you, Hego. If Kimmie needs me, I'm helping her."

Hego slowly got back on his feet.

"And you might want to watch out for Kimmie. She's a power house now."

Hego looked at the woman next to his sister.

"Kim Possible?"

Kim was sitting on her board as it hovered.

"That's me. Don't wear out my name."

Shego laughed.

"What?"

"I think you name can't be worn out," the older woman stated.

Kim thought about it for a moment before joining in on the joke.

"I guess you're right!" Kim said between gasps for air.

"Shannon, what happened to Kimberly?"

Kim fell to the floor when Hego said her full first name.

"No way did you call me Kimberly! It's Kim!"

Hego looked at the girl.

"She's acting differently. What did you do to her?" he asked before looking back at his sister.

"Oh, so the fallen hero is the one that did this. I'm such a bad person that I've started changing the personality of my most hated arch-nemesis to suit my style. Damn, Hego, you really need to get over yourself and let your ego deflate."

Kim chuckled as she grabbed her board and stuck it to her back. She then walked over to a wall and started walking up it until she was standing at the top of the wall.

"How is that possible?" Hego asked in awe.

Kim held her hands apart and let a bolt of electricity flow between her palms.

"I'm no ordinary teen anymore."

Hego once again turned to Shego.

"How did she get powers?"

Kim pulled out gas canister.

"Drakken made two canisters of this gas that was supposed to kill me. But instead, it gave me these electric powers."

Kim then laid down on the wall upside down and pulled a book out.

"Princess, now isn't the time or place to start reading upside-down on a wall."

Kim nodded before standing up and walking back down the wall.

"Oh and one more thing, Hector."

Hego looked at his sister.

"Kimmie is wanting to have her parents over soon. Don't stop them."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"I'm not the only one joining Team Go. Kimmie wants to join. Even if she isn't a sibling, that doesn't mean she can't help."

"She doesn't have a Team Go Glow."

Kim walked out of the building and let the door lock her out. In a matter of seconds, she was walking back in.

"I might not have the glow, but I can still get in through the front door."

Shego smiled as she walked away with Kim following beind and a stunned Hego just standing in shock.

* * *

******Well, there's a shocking development. (No pun intended)**

******Kim and Shego have asked to join Team Go. Who would have thought that Shego would actually go for it, let alone suggest it in the first place. Well, our girls have finally found a place in the open. What will be in store for them next time? How will Betty take the news of Kim ****__****and ********Shego joining Team Go? For those answers, you'll just have to wait until next time. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kim sat at the conference table waiting for orders from Hego.

"Alright everyone. As you all know, Shego has decided to rejoin Team Go. She will also assist Kim Possible with her Team Possible when she needs it."

Wego and Mego looked between the two women.

"Welcome to..." Wego One started.

"... Team Go," Wego Two finished.

Kim smiled as she looked at the twins.

"Thanks, guy," she said.

As a member of Team Go, she had been given a suit like Shego's. Although, instead of green and black, she was given one in orange-red and black.

Kim then turned her gaze to her new leader.

"Shego, are you ready to give up a life of crime?"

Shego glared at her brother.

"No, dumb ass. But this was the only way we could get Kimmie out of the trouble she was in."

Hego nodded.

Kim's Kimmunicator started going off.

She pulled the device from her bag.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Hello, Kimberly."

Kim's face became one of anger as she glared at Dr. Betty Director.

"What do you want?"

"For you to turn yourself in."

"No, thank you."

Betty then looked to Kim's left and saw a redhead looking at the device.

"Where are you, Kimberly?"

"With my new team."

"New team?"

Kim pulled the device away from her and Betty saw that Kim was sitting at the conference table at Go Tower.

"You stopped at Go Tower?"

"Joined Team Go as well."

Betty just laughed.

"Hego wouldn't let you join. You're not a Go sibling."

Kim was about to say something when the Go Tower alarm started to blare.

"Sorry, can't talk. Gotta run!"

She quickly shut off her Kimmunicator before turning toward the main screen. On it was a woman with electricity flowing around her body.

"Electronique!" Hego declared.

Kim just stared at the woman. A woman like her.

* * *

Hego led the way into the building where the villainess was.

"On the count of three!"

"One..." Wego One said.

"... Two..." Wego Two said.

"... Three!" Hego cried as he bashed down the door.

"Halt in the name of justice, Electronique!"

Kim and Shego both groaned.

"You can't stop me, Hero!" Electronique yelled as she threw a bolt of lightning at the man.

Kim got in the way and just let the electricity wash over her, recharging her.

Kim then ran over to the villainess and started a dance with the woman. The rest of Team Go watched as Kim and Electronique exchanged blows, all of which were charged with power.

"How are you surviving my electric attacks, Kid?" Electronique asked.

When Kim jumped away, she let her electricity jump over her skin.

"You're not the only one that can control electricity!"

Electronique looked at the girl.

"How well can you control it?" the older woman asked, her stance never slacking.

"Every from."

The villainess's eyebrows rose high over her goggles.

"And so you know..."

Kim grabbed Electronique in a field of electricity and pulled her close.

"... I can do that!"

Electronique tried to blast her way out, but all her electricity just got absorbed into Kim's static field.

"You can't break out," Kim said. She then walked over and looked the woman in the eye. "Take me with you," she whispered.

"What?"

Kim looked at the others before grabbing her board and flying away with Electronique in tow.

"Kigo! Where are you going?"

Kim looked down and saw Shego smile. Kim returned the smile before looking at Hego.

"Later, Hego!" Kim said before she and Electronique flew out the open window.

* * *

Kim sat on the opposite side of the lair from Electronique, the older woman looking at the redhead.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you can help me with my powers more than Team Go."

Electronique tilted her head before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Kim Possible just helped a villain escape!" Electronique said between gasps for air.

Kim sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Why?" Electronique asked again.

"I already told you."

"Not that. Why are you giving everything that you knew to join me?"

Kim just sighed again.

"If you need me, I'll be on that wall." Kim pointed at the wall behind her before getting up. She then stuck her board to her back and started walking up the wall. Once she was at the ceiling, she laid down and closed her eyes.

Electronique was stunned. She had read up on the redhead and knew that she was one of the only reasons the world kept from falling apart.

"Okay," Electronique said as she looked at the former heroine. "This is just strange."

The older woman then walked out of the room.

Kim opened her eyes to watch the older woman leave the room. She sighed before rolling onto her side and falling asleep upside down on the wall.

* * *

Kim woke to the sound of voices. When she opened her eyes, the large computer screen in the corner was on and the news was on.

"Kim Possible seen fleeing the scene with Electronique!"

Kim just shook her head.

"Could you keep it down?" Kim asked. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Electronique looked at Kim.

"You've been asleep for the last twelve hours."

Kim just rolled over and laid on her front, still sticking to the wall.

"I don't have a life, so what does it matter?" Kim replied as she dropped to the floor and walked away.

"Why do you say that?"

"Have you not read all of the reports? I'm wanted at GJ for something I probably didn't do. And I'm not talking about whisking you away from your crime scene."

Electronique started typing.

"Kim Possible, age seventeen, cheer captain of Middleton High, and former Heroine."

Kim sighed and dropped onto the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Report continues on to say that Kim Possible, now Kigo, has had a warrant issued for her arrest."

Kim gasped and jumped up.

"No way!" Kim said as she stood next to Electronique.

There on the screen was all Kim needed to see and know.

"Kigo. I like the sound of that," Electronique said.

Kim looked at the file on the screen.

"Is there any way to get rid of the warrant?"

Electronique shook her head.

"No. There isn't."

Kim looked at the woman and noticed that she wasn't wearing her goggles.

"What happened to the goggles?"

Electronique pointed at the console. There was where her goggles sat, waiting to be replaced on her head.

"So what do we do, Kigo?"

Kim gasped.

"My name is Kim! Not Kigo!"

"Not according to the report. You are now Kigo, former member of Team Go."

Kim looked at the picture of Shego, Wego, Hego and Mego.

"Just like Shego."

"But who would have thought that Kigo would ask me to help her with her powers. Most of which, I don't even have."

Kim growled before storming out of the room. Literally. The bolts of lightning were flying off her in waves.

* * *

Shego sat at the table with her brothers, trying to think up a reason why Kim would help Electronique. At least her brothers where trying to do that. Shego knew the reason. She just didn't want to tell her brother. Kim had found a friend in Electronique for the one fact that both had electrical powers.

"Where did Kigo go?" Hego asked.

"With Electronique. Duh."

Hego turned to look at his sister.

"But why would she go with the villain?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Shego sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Hego shook his head.

"There isn't any logical reason for it!"

"Yes there is, dumb ass!" Shego yelled. "Kim Possible has electrical powers, just like Electronique. Kimmie found a friend in the villainess because of that one fact."

"But she was one of the world's best hero's. Why turn tail and join the side of injustice?"

"Because, you dolt, Kim Possible wasn't trusted anywhere anymore! She has a warrant out for her arrest, her family is under house arrest, the phone lines are being monitored for any sigh of her and all of her friends have abandoned her!"

"She turned evil because she a wanted person?"

"Dr. Director might not have said anything, but she wants to use Kimmie as a battery for GJ. For one, I don't care what you think. I'm not going after Princess."

Hego frowned before walking away.

* * *

Kim looked down towards the floor from her book. She was upside down on a wall again.

"You ready for a little villain work?" Electronique asked.

"I'm ready to do something other than read."

Kim then dropped from the wall and set her book down on a nearby table. She the pulled her board from her back and charged it.

"Let's fly, Electronique."

The older woman nodded and stepped onto the board. They then took off for the city.

* * *

******And there you have it. How did you all like my little twist? Was it good or am I evil? You tell me.**

******Kim has joined Electronique and has been dubbed Kigo. How are her parents taking this? How will she handle being a villainess? You'll just have to wait until next time for those answers. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****7**

* * *

Kim and Electronique flew through the skies over Go City.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kim asked.

"Bring this city to it's knees."

"We'd have to work up to that. It's to big for two women to do over night."

Electronique thought on it for a moment.

"True. So tell me. How did you get your powers? What type of technology are you using?"

"Technology? You mean your powers are artificial?" Kim asked, looking at the woman behind her.

"Yes. Are yours not?"

"My powers are directly from my body. I could be walking down the street nude and still have my powers."

"How?"

"I inhaled this gas that gave me my powers. I need to get it back from Go Tower if I can."

"You have the gas that gave you your powers?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get it."

Kim nodded.

"Hold on tight, Nique!"

Electronique tightened her hold on Kim, a scowl on her face.

"Electronique!"

Kim just shook her head.

* * *

Hego sat at the table with the rest of his siblings.

"Shego! We have to go after Kigo!"

Shego sat in her chair, ignoring her older brother.

"Shego!"

"I will not bring Kimmie in. She's found a friend and she's mine. I will not betray her trust by bringing her in."

"Thanks Shego, but I can take care of myself."

Everyone looked up toward the ceiling and saw Kim with Electronique floating on Kim's board.

"Kigo! Come down and face justice!"

Kim just rolled her eyes as she looked down at Hego.

"I don't think so, you big blue buffoon," she said.

"Good one, Kimmie!" Shego said.

"You wanna join us, Shego?" Kim asked.

"We can't take her with us!" Electronique yelled.

"Shego, tell Electronique what you've been doing the last two years."

"I've been working for a man that wants to take over the world."

Electronique looked at Kim, who nodded.

"I've been fighting her for the last two years. She's trustworthy. Even for a villainess."

Electronique nodded and Shego grinned.

"It's about time!" Shego shouted. She lit her hands and threw a plasma blast at Hego, knocking him to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" she yelled.

Kim picked Shego up with her powers and then shot towards her room that she had had in the tower. Once she grabbed the gas canister, she took off with Shego, still floating, and Electronique out the window of her room.

* * *

Kim stood off to the side as both Electronique and Shego both got into a fight as soon as Kim brought them back to the safe house.

"Stand still!" Electronique yelled as she tried to aim at Shego.

"Electronique, please stop firing!" Kim said as she grabbed both of the woman's hands? "What did she do to you that means that you two have to fight?"

Electronique glared at Shego.

"She and her brothers put me behind bars years ago."

"But you've got to remember that we're all criminals here. Don't think that Shego will put you back behind bars. I won't let her if she tried."

That last comment got Shego glaring at Kim.

"Why are you defending her, Kimmie?"

Kim looked over at Shego.

"Electronique, even though her powers are artificial, is a lot more like me than you."

Kim then walked over to the table and picked up the canister.

"Let's test something," Kim said.

"What are we going to test, Kigo?"

Kim grabbed Electronique's hand and pulled her out of the safe house.

"Why are we out here?"

Kim held up the gas.

"I have a gut feeling that when you breath in this gas, you'll have all my powers."

Electronique's eyebrows shot up over her goggles.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Kim nodded. She then unscrewed the tab and let a little gas shot out into Electronique's face.

"Breath it in."

Electronique did and coughed.

"One more deep inhale."

Electronique breathed in one more time before another coughing fit made her fall over.

"I've got you," Kim said as she caught the woman and took her back inside, screwing the lid back down tight onto the canister as she did. No sense wasting all of it if she could help it.

Kim carried Electronique back into the room and laid her down on the sofa.

"What happened to her?" Shego asked.

Kim held up the canister.

"I think I gave her the same powers I have. We'll have to wait and find out."

Kim looked down at the woman before turning to look at Shego with a grin.

"Let's spar. I need the exercise and that blue ass wouldn't let us when we were at Go Tower."

Shego smiled as well and got into a fighting stand.

"No powers," she said.

"Same with you," Kim replied.

* * *

Electronique woke up an hour later to taunts.

"Come on, Kimmie!"

"You're one to talk, Shego!"

Electronique jumped to her feet and ran over.

"What is going on?"

Kim looked over at Electronique and smiled.

"Just a spar. No sense in getting out of shape," Kim said. She then walked over to a chair and picked up some of her clothes and handed them to the woman. "Here. Put these on and then we'll see if you have my electrical powers."

Electronique looked at her suit before looking at Kim.

"if that's the way it has to be."

Kim nodded.

"I want to see if you have powers without your suit. If you do, you might not need your suit. But then again, you never know."

Electronique nodded and walked out of the room to change. When she was finished, she walked back out in Kim's old mission outfit.

"Is this all you had?" Electronique asked.

Kim nodded as she walked over and held her hand up. After a moment, she smiled.

"You definitely have electrical powers. I can feel your static field."

Electronique held up her hand and Kim did the same. A bolt of electricity shot between Kim and Electronique's hands.

"Wow," Electronique said with awe.

Kim smiled before looking at Shego.

"Well, Shego? Have anything to say?"

Shego just gave a smile before shaking her head.

"Nope. No comment from me, Kimmie."

"Now, Electronique, I may not have had my powers more than a month, but I know more about them and will need to show you how to use them."

Electronique nodded before looking at Shego.

"I guess this means that we can't fight."

Kim nodded as she put an arm around Electronique's shoulders.

"How about we go and show Hego what's coming to him?" Kim asked as she looked at Electronique.

Electronique gave a full grin.

"I like the way you think," she said.

Kim smiled before looking over at Shego.

"Well?"

"You've really turned into a bad girl, Kimmie," Shego said with a smile.

"Well, when you've got a woman that wants to use you as a battery, you rebel. I don't care if they see me as Kigo, the Electronic Villainess. I'm not going to go back to that goody-goody life. I might foil someone's plans, like Drakken or Dementor's, just for shits and giggles. But I'm not going to be a hero anymore. No profit."

"When did you realize that?" Shego asked.

"When I wanted that jacket from Club Banana."

"What jacket?"

"You probably still have it," Kim said. "It was when Drakken stole that laser drill and started drilling in that cheese building."

Shego shuddered.

"I will never eat cheddar cheese again," Shego said.

"What happened?" Electronique asked.

"Drakken thought the building was a cheese covered building. As it turned out, the entire building, which was the size of a factory, was made of cheddar cheese. When he was about to launch that particular attack, he melted the building with magma, burying me and most of the henchmen."

Electronique laughed at that.

"You laugh, but it won't be funny if you got buried in cheese."

Electronique nodded.

"Well, ladies? Shall we go wreak havoc in Go City?"

Electronique nodded.

"I'm going to change back into my suit," she said.

Kim nodded then turned to Shego.

"What do ya say? Wanna cause Hego some problems?"

Shego nodded with a smile.

* * *

******And there you have it. Chapter seven has been completed.**

******How will Betty take to Kim causing trouble in Go City? How will Hego take to Kim, Electronique, and Shego working together to bring the city down? You'll just have to wait and find out! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter posted. I had Living Machines: The Change on my mind and I had to finish it before I could come back to this story. I do hope everyone enjoys it. Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kim flew with Electronique and Shego right behind her on her board. She had been surprised when they had all fit, but she knew it was do to her static clinging effect. All of them were tightly pressed together. When they got to Go City, Kim landed them on a roof.

"I can't believe I'm about to try to take over a city," Kim said, a smile on her face.

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked over at Shego.

"You really going to do this?"

Kim nodded before looking over at Electronique.

"Ready to cause some havoc?" she asked the gray skinned woman.

Electronique gave a wicked smile before dropping off the board five stories up.

"Let's get to it!" she yelled.

Kim grinned before dropping her board to hover several feet above the ground. She then sat down on it and helped Shego off.

"Let's take over this city," Kim said, her grin infectious.

Kim threw bolts of lightning at several cars and caused them to explode.

"Always saving people! And only favors to show for it! No money!" A car exploded. "No leeway in cutting class to save the world!" A bus was the next to explode. "NO MORE MISS NICE POSSIBLE! I'M TIRED OF HELPING FOR NOTHING!"

Shego walked over and tapped her leg.

"Come on, Kimmie. Calm down. We want to take over the city, not destroy it."

Kim looked down at Shego before nodding.

"I just needed to get that out of my system," Kim said before shooting off toward Electronique.

"Electronique!"

The villainess in question turned to see Kim running at her. Before she could react, Kim had her arms around the gray-skinned woman and hugged her close.

"Kigo? What is the matter?"

"I'm sorry," Kim said as she pulled away. "I don't know what came over me."

Electronique looked around at the mess that Kim had caused.

"Halt, Evildoers!"

Kim and Electronique both turned to look at Hego and the rest of Team Go.

"Really, Hego? You think that when you yell something like that, we're going to listen?" Kim asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You really need to loose most of your ego, Hego. Don't let your head get too much bigger."

Electronique snickered.

"Go Team Go!"

Hego, Mego and the Wego twins ran at Kim and Electronique.

"I'm not going back to prison!" Electronique yelled as she let her electricity flow over her body.

"And I'll stop any person that thinks they'll put her there!" Kim yelled as she grasped Electronique's hand. "Let's see how powerful we are when we work together."

They both let the electricity in their bodies flow across their skin.

"Hego!" Kim yelled. "You're in for one hell of a shock!"

Kim and Electronique both shot a bolt of electricity at the man and he collapsed to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Ow," he simply said as he laid there.

Kim and Electronique both started laughing as they stared at the slightly smoking hero.

"Kigo!"

Kim looked to her left just in time to dodge the punch coming at her face from one Wego clone. When she looked around, she saw that there were at least two hundred Wego clones.

"This is a slight problem," Electronique said as she looked around.

Kim clicked her tongue before pulling Electronique onto her board and launching into the air.

"That won't stop us!" Kim said as she let the electricity flow around her body and build up on the bottom of her board.

"Don't mess with my girl!" Kim yelled as she let the power shoot down into the waiting mass of Wegos.

The blast hit the mass of red and black clad boys with the force of twenty pounds of TNT. The resulting crater was littered with the many bodies of the Wegos.

"Your girl?"

Kim stiffened before looking over her shoulder at the older woman. When she saw that Electronique had pulled her goggles from her eyes to look at Kim, the redheads face slowly reddened.

"What do you mean by that?" Electronique asked.

Kim didn't say a word before lowering her board to the top of the closest building.

"Well? I'm waiting to hear the reason behind those words."

Kim walked over to the closest wall and leaned against it.

"When I saw you trying to rob that bank with your powers, I don't know, something happened. I found someone that had the same powers as me. I guess that I had a crush on you, Nique." Kim then sat down with her back to the wall and pulled her knees up to her chin. "You're beautiful, smart, and driven. As we lived together, even if it was for a short time, I started falling for you when I met you. Sure you're obnoxious, sneaky and down right evil, but those traits have grown on me."

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping against hope that Electronique didn't hate her for what she had just said.

Kim heard Electronique walk closer to her before she felt the woman sit down next to her.

"So that's why you chose me over Team Go?"

Kim nodded again.

"I found that spark, pardon the pun, that I thought I had with my ex-boyfriend. One kiss and it was all over with him."

Electronique looked at the redhead with curiosity.

"How much do you like me now?" the villainess asked.

Kim raised her head to and opened her eyes. She then looked at Electronique.

"I... I love you."

Kim then closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit at she thought was sure to come.

But it didn't. Kim felt a gentle hand on her leg.

"Look at me, Kimberly."

Kim opened her eyes and looked into the blazing blue orbs of the woman next to her.

"I'm not sure whether or not to accept this."

Kim looked down. A moment later, Electronique lifted Kim's chin so the redhead could look into her eyes.

"But I know that I will, at least, give this a try."

Kim smiled as a tear escaped her right eye. She then reached over and hugged the older woman.

"Thank you, Electronique," Kim said as she started to sob.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kim and Electronique looked to the edge of the roof and saw Shego standing there.

"Kimmie?"

Kim leaned against the woman next to her.

"I love Electronique."

Shego nodded with a smile.

"I know that, Cupcake," Shego said. "It was obvious."

"And you're alright with it?"

Shego nodded.

"We have been enemies for a long time and I knew we could become friends. But to tell the truth, I didn't like you like that. I knew you would find the person that fit you the best. And if that's Electronique, then so be it."

Kim smiled before hugging Electronique close.

"I love you."

Electronique didn't say a word. She just reached up and rubbed Kim's hair.

"I hate to burst this bubble," Shego said, drawing both Kim and Electronique's gazes, "but didn't we want to take over Go City?"

Kim looked up at her love.

"Well, Nique? What did you want to do?"

"I've always wanted to take over this city since I was turned into a freak by the scientific community. Now I don't know what I want to do."

Kim looked at her with surprise.

"If I asked you to help me fight crime, would you do it?"

Electronique looked at Kim.

"That isn't something I can answer right now."

Kim nodded before leaning against the older woman next to her.

"Well?"

Kim shook her head.

"I don't want to do anything right now," Kim said before she kissed Electronique's cheek. "I just want to hold the woman I love."

* * *

******Kim has finally admitted her feelings for the gray-skinned villainess. What will others think of this relationship? Will Electronique help Kim with her hero work or will she sit it all out? And what of Shego? What will she do? You'll just have to wait till next time! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


End file.
